lukerandomguyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben The Almighty DEB 3 (book)
Ben The Almighty DEB 3 is the third book in the Ben The Almighty DEB series. Plot Chapter 1: The Worst Break Luke RandomGuy's 17th birthday was in 6 days. He stayed at the Price family's house for the day 2 weeks ago. So far his break was horrible. He got the same old attitude from his brother Kyle. Last year, he had met DEB for the third time in his life. Only as an 18-year-old form. However, Luke knew he was going to have to deal with the same old this year. He was a resident at the Mii Chasers Academy along with his best friends Tom, Nathan, Owen, Michael, Edd, Bob, Charlie, Natalie, Justin, Nick and Cedric. The only bad news was Kyle and William "Bill" Price, Tom's wicked uncle, were there. Luke hated the breaks more than anything. He was not an average nearly-17-year-old. He hardly had any friends, he hated breaks and he hated the only family member he had left. He knew that his dad, Paul, was working in a different part of the country and Luke was forced to live with his spoiled brat of a brother Kyle. "GET DOWN HERE YOU SCUM!" Kyle boomed. Luke went downstairs to see what Kyle was booming about. "I'm still going to get you back for last year." he snarled. Luke didn't care. He had tried to get him back before, which had failed of course. "I couldn't care less." Luke said in a singing voice. Kyle's face shrivelled with anger. "I don't know what your game is, scum, but you BETTER stay out of my way!" Kyle snarled. "Okay, okay." Luke sang again. "STOP SINGING, SCUM!" Kyle bellowed. "Fine." Luke said sarcastically. He left the house to hang out with Tom and the others. Chapter 2: Arthur and Pincers Luke left the house and, on his way, ran into Charlie, followed by Tom, Edd, Michael and Bob. "Hello." Michael said. "Hello." Luke replied. "Guess what?" Tom muttered. "What?" Luke asked. "My owl Gregory died. Now I'm stuck with Edd's stupid raccoon Pincers." Tom told him, looking angry. "It's not my fault your stupid owl died." Edd said, looking seriously outraged. "I know you idiot." Tom said. "Tom!" said a girl's voice. It was Natalie. The only thing Luke disliked about her was that for nearly 5 years people have thought that she was his girlfriend. "Hi." Luke said to Natalie. "Hi." she said back. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVER-" Edd shouted. "Piss off Edd, you git." Charlie said. Suddenly, a dog came running out of Kyle's house and ran to Edd. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SMELLY FLEABAG!" Edd shouted. "Arthur!" Luke said. "Arthur the Dog, Pincers the Raccoon and Gregory the Owl." Michael said. "Haha." Tom laughed sarcastically. Luke was nearly back at the Mii Chasers Academy. When he was there he lived in The Elder One's castle. His favorite teacher was Colin, the Power Guns teacher. His least favorite teacher was Larry. He wondered who was going to be the new Melee teacher, because the previous two, Jaylen and Christian, met their own fate. Jaylen crumbled to death and Christian drowned in Larry's cauldron. He never had a Melee teacher who had lasted for more than a year. His birthday was October 15th. His birthday wasn't that exciting. The only good presents he ever got were a bottle of Colabeer from Natalie and a few fantasy books from Bob and Charlie. Chapter 3: A Birthday Surprise Luke wasn't too bothered that he was getting a horrible birthday. It had been going on for 16 years so Luke was quite used to getting hardly any good presents. It was only a few more weeks until he went back to the Mii Chasers Academy where he would be mostly free from Kyle as he hardly bothered him there. The only thing he liked about the breaks was it coming closer to the end. He hated Kyle. He hated being free from The Elder One's castle. He hated not being able to see Nick, Cedric and Justin for 5 months. But he was used to it. Luke awoke the next morning at 7:59am to a crash. "WHAT IN THE ACTUAL WORLD WAS THAT?!" Kyle bellowed, as three people came out. Luke recognised them. They were Nick, Cedric and Justin. Luke couldn't believe it. They had come to see him. "WHO ARE THOSE YOUNG SCALLYWAGS?!" Kyle shouted. "Oh, they're Luke's moronic friends Nick, Cedric and Justin." "Happy birthday." Cedric moaned. "Yeah." Nick said. "Hello." Justin muttered. Tom and his brothers and Natalie came out because they too, obviously, heard the crash. "Are those-?" Charlie said. "They are!" Bob said. "We got a present." Nick said, carrying a big box. Nick gave it to him. It was a Mii Chasing Kit and a card that said: To Luke, Wish you a happy birthday. Hope you like the Mii Chasing kit. I can assure you it will come in good use one of these days. From Nick, Cedric and Justin. "Well, thanks guys." Luke said. "No problem." Nick said. "Well, what's happening now?" Cedric asked. "I dunno." Justin told him. "Happy birthday." Tom butted in. He gave him a newspaper entitled "The Mii Chasers" and a card. To Luke, Wishing you a happy birthday. Hopefully you'll find this interesting. From Tom, Michael, Edd, Natalie, Bob, Charlie and Rufus Price P.S My mom is out of town so she couldn't sign it haha. Luke looked at the paper: DUNCAN MII CHASERS PRISON ESCAPE On October 15th, 2005, mass murderer Duncan escaped from the Mii Chasers Prison. They say Duncan has been muttering in his sleep "he's at the Mii Chasers Academy". We know Duncan is a Ben The Almighty DEB supporter so there's only one person he can be after... Luke RandomGuy himself. If anyone has sighted Duncan, please contact us. If you sight Luke, warn him. Thank you. "I... I'm in... Danger?!" Luke gasped. "According to the paper." Bob said. "Oh... Oh my god." Natalie said. "We have to do something!" Michael said. "I agree." Tom gasped. "What can WE do?!" Edd said. "Edd's right. We can't do anything." said Charlie and Justin. "HEY! GET OVER HERE SCUM! YOUR DAD'S STAYING BECAUSE THE IDIOT GOT FIRED!" Kyle yelled. Luke looked stunned. He had never heard Kyle say a word against his own father. It had been 16 years since Luke last saw his dad. He went inside. "Hello!" called a voice. It was Luke's dad, Paul. He looked no younger than 40. He was balding and greying. "Hello." Luke said, as Nick, Cedric, Justin, Tom, Michael, Edd, Charlie, Bob and Natalie walked in. "Hello." Tom said. "Who are these?" Paul said, pointing to Nick, Cedric and Justin. "Err, friends," Luke said. "You wouldn't have met them. You see, I got accepted into a place called the Mii Chasers Academy and I met them there." "Oh." Paul said. "Hello." Nick said. "Sup?" Cedric said. "Yo." Justin said. "Dad, there's something you HAVE to see." Luke said. "What is it?" Paul asked. "The people who write this think a mass murderer is after me - and they're right." Luke said. "Oh my-" Paul gasped. "Hope they get you." Kyle said. "You are grounded for 6 months!" Paul said angrily to Kyle. "You can't ground me! I'm in my twenties now!" Kyle said loudly. "I'm still your dad. You are now grounded for another 6 months for giving cheek." Paul said firmly. Kyle raged. Everyone stepped out except Cedric and Luke. "Nice place." Cedric said to Luke. "Err... Thanks, Cedric" Luke said. "I dare you to solve this riddle!" Edd said. "Solve the riddle! When I was a baby I had 8 legs. When I grew up I had 4 legs. At the age of 20 I lost 2 legs. I now have 2 legs. Who am I talking about?" "The Weasley twins." Cedric answered. Chapter 4: Kyle's Mistake "Hey boys!" Paul called. Kyle, Luke, Cedric and Edd looked at him. "What?" Cedric asked. "Get your other friends and let's go to the park!" Paul said. "Owen Higginson and Nathan Hulme too?" Luke asked. "We could go get them. They're not here right now." "Sure." Paul said. Luke, Cedric and Edd left the house to get Charlie, Bob, Tom, Michael, Natalie, Nick and Justin and they all set off to Nathan's house. It was a tall, white house. Luke would've thought it belonged to the President if he hadn't known Nathan lived there. Cedric knocked on. Nathan answered. "Hi guys!" he said. "Hello." Nick said. "We're going to the park." Cedric said. "Cool!" Nathan said. "Shall we get Owen aswell?" "That's what we're about to do." Luke said. "C'mon then. Let's go!" Nathan said. They all set off to go to Owen's house. It was brown with a black roof. It was very oddly shaped. Owen was the fifth oldest before Michael, Edd, Charlie and Bob. This time Justin knocked on. "Sup guys?" Owen said. "Sup?" Cedric said. "Nothin' much." Owen replied. "We're going to the park." Nathan told him. "Cool." Owen said. "We were knocking on to see if you wanted to come." Charlie said. "Sure." Owen said. "Yeah, sure." said a woman. It was Owen's mom. "Mom I'm in my flipping twenties. I can go wherever the hell I want to go." Owen told her. "Can we go now?" Edd said. "Shut up." Bob said. "Yeah." Michael hissed. "Come on, guys." Owen said. Luke and the others went back. Luke, Tom, Michael, Edd, Bob, Charlie, Natalie, Nathan and Owen returned to Kyle's house 30 minutes later. "There you are." Kyle hissed. "Let's go!" Natalie said. "Whoa, hold your horses you lobster hair." Edd laughed. "Piss off, Edd." Bob hissed. "Or else what, Bobby?" Edd taunted. "I believe you are forgetting I am the first born." he snarled. "Shut up." Charlie hissed at Edd. "Or else what four eyes?" Edd laughed. "I don't wear glasses you idiot." he snarled. "Let's just go you scums!" Kyle sneered. They all went to the park. "Kyle! You are grounded for yet another 6 months!" Paul bellowed. "But now I'm grounded for a year and a half!" Kyle said, lowering his eyebrows, causing him to look angry with Paul. "Now you're grounded for two years total!" Paul said. "NNRGH." Kyle said. "I'll make it another year." Paul said. "SHUT UP!" Kyle said. "Three years total." Paul said. "OK! I GET IT! NOW SHUT. UP!" Kyle bellowed. "Four years." Paul said. Kyle fell silent. Chapter 5: Duncan Sighted "C'mon guys!" Paul said, as Tom, Nathan, Owen and Edd came down, suddenly followed by Nick, Cedric and Justin. "Where are the others?" Nick said, not realizing Luke, Natalie, Michael, Charlie and Bob were coming down the stairs. "Hey guys." Luke said. Suddenly, Cedric heard screams through the window and saw about 5 dozen people or so running from the park. "I SIGHTED DUNCAN!" a lady shouted. "RUN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE!" a man shouted. No one that looked like Duncan came running down chasing them. "GUYS! THEY'VE BLOODY SIGHTED HIM! THEY'VE SIGHTED DUNCAN!" Cedric yelled. "Where?!" Nick asked. "He's gone, now." Cedric said, a dozen people still yelling, bellowing and shouting. "What the bloody hell's going on?!" Tom said. "It's Duncan. He's been sighted." Luke said. "Great! They'll catch him for sure now!" Tom said. "KILL HIM!" a voice shouted. "HE KNOWS LUKE'S HERE! WE NEED TO BLOODY LEAVE MR RANDOMGUY! ARE YOU BLOODY DEAF?! WE NEED TO LEAVE! TAKE US BACK TO THE MII CHASERS ACADEMY RIGHT BLOODY NOW WHERE WE'RE SAFE!" Tom bellowed. "Uhh... Errrr... The what?" Paul said, confused. "THE BLOODY SCHOOL WE GO TO!" Tom continued to bellow. "Okay! Okay! Jesus." Paul said. "Come on guys." Owen said. "Sorry we couldn't go. Maybe another time?" Paul said. "Okay, Mr RandomGuy." Natalie said. "Come on. Get in." Paul said. "Err... We walk." Luke said. "Oh... Right..." Paul said. "Come on guys. I don't feel safe here when there's a killer that's just been sighted right in front of us." Charlie said, walking away from the RamdomGuys's house. "Yeah, me neither." Bob said. "Wonder who the new Melee teacher is." Nathan wondered. "I hope it's Duncan." Kyle said. "Don't be so stupid." Edd snarled. "Don't bother with him Edd. He's a pile of rat droppings." Michael said. Kyle walked off to find William "Bill" Price, Tom's wicked uncle. "Come on. We have to be there by tonight." Cedric said. Chapter 6: The Soul-Sucker Luke and the others walked towards the Mii Chasers Academy. It was much further than usual. Suddenly, they saw a train entitled "The Mii Chasers Express - Takes You Anywhere In The Mii Chasers World". Luke had never seen the train before. It must be something the Mii Chasers Ministry installed so they wouldn't bump into Duncan. Despite them wanting to walk, Luke and the others went on the train. It was the biggest train Luke had ever seen in his life. He reckoned it could fit 1,000 people inside it. Inside, however, he bumped into Bill Price and Kyle. "Idiots." Bill said. They went into a different part of the train. "What's their problem?" a boy said. "I don't know." Nick said. "I'm Ernie Smith. You must be Luke RandomGuy." the boy said. "Hello, Ernie." Luke said. "Mind if I sit here?" said Ernie, pointing to an empty seat next to Cedric. "Sure." Cedric said. "I heard about you in the paper," Ernie said to Luke. "They reckon Duncan's after you." "We know." Charlie said. "Hey Ernie." called another voice. "Hey, Warren." Ernie said. "And you guys must be Luke RandomGuy and his friends." Warren said. "We are." Natalie said. "Ernie, Warren." said a female voice. "Ugh, Angelina, what did we say about sneaking up on us? It's kinda creeping me out." Ernie said. "All right. Hey, you're Luke RandomGuy." Angelina said, pointing to Luke. "Yes." he said. "I'm Angelina. People who have spent three years at the Mii Chasers Academy are allowed to play Miiball." Angelina continued. "Miiball-?" Tom asked. "You all are split into four teams and play against each other." Angelina explained. "I'm captain." "Okay." Owen said. The train started to stop. But no, the Mii Chasers Academy wasn't another 3 miles away. Suddenly, Luke spotted a ragged man who was deep in sleep and his head was facing down at his hands. "Are you alive?" Cedric asked. "Yes, of course I am. I am Gareth. I will be your new Melee teacher." He said. "Hi, Gareth." Luke said. "Ahh, yes, yes, you are Luke RandomGuy." Gareth said. Suddenly a long, black hooded creature was moving towards Luke, he felt like it was sucking his soul out. "That's a soul-sucker. The most powerful species of Mii Chasers," Gareth said. "The Mii Chasers prison said they must stay round The Elder One's grounds until Duncan is caught. "Oh." Tom said. Luke passed out. "Are you alive?!" Owen said. "Oh my god, that thing killed Luke!" Nathan said. "No. He's waking up." Ernie said. "Luke! LUKE!" Gareth said. "Ugh. What?" Luke said, gulping down air. "You passed out." Natalie said. "I can see THAT." Luke said. "Yeah, Natalie. Shut your fat gob." Edd said. "Oh shut up, Edd, you prat." Michael said. "Guys, can you stop cornering me? I feel like I'm Duncan." Luke said. "Haha." Michael said. "Get up," Gareth said. "Here. Eat this. Come on, it's not poisonous, it's chocolate." Luke accepted the chocolate and shoved it into his mouth. "We're here." Ernie said. Chapter 7: Back "C'mon. Off the train." said Gareth. "You're 33, Gareth. We're only, what? Ages 13 to 19?" said Ernie. "True." said Gareth. "Come on guys!" Tom hissed. "Glad to see someone is so eager to get off the train." Gareth muttered. "Laughing my head off." Owen said sarcastically. They all headed off into The Elder One's castle. "Welcome!" said The Elder One, followed by Colin, Larry and a teacher they had never met before. "I'm Eiji," he said. "I will be your defence teacher." "Defence?" Tom said, confused. "When a student reaches their 3rd year of being in the Mii Chasers Academy, they start taking Defence lessons." Cedric explained. "What do you know? You only joined the same year as us." Tom said, eyebrows lowering. "My father was a Mii Chaser." Cedric hissed. Gareth joined the other teachers. "Welcome back everyone!" The Elder One said, Larry, Colin, Gareth, Eiji and another teacher they had never met before. "Welcome back guys." Nick said. "Yeah. Welcome back." Justin said. "I would like to welcome: Gareth, our new Melee teacher, Eiji, our Defence teacher, and James, our History of the Mii Chasers teacher." The Elder One said. "Hello!" everyone said. "Three new teachers in one year. That's a new record." Edd said, laughing. "Haha." Michael said. "No talking, please." The Elder One said. "I want to kill Larry after the previous four years." Ernie said. "ERNIE!" Larry shouted. Ernie looked as though he had just been punched in the ribs. "My office." he snarled. Ernie went into Larry's office along with Larry himself. "Now, as usual. Let the feast begin." The Elder One said. The usual servants coming in carrying platefuls of food welcome happened. "Eat up guys." Warren said. "Okay." Charlie said. "This food is surprisingly better than the previous two years." Bob said. "Oi, you lot." someone snarled. "Go away, Bill." Natalie said. "Shut up, girl." Bill sneered. "Bill, I AM WARNING YOU-" Charlie said. "CHARLIE!" Larry yelled. "MY OFFICE!" Charlie followed him into Larry's office. "Two in one day-" said Edd. "No. Three in one day," Larry snarled. "My office." Edd followed him with an angry expression on his face and was ferociously pulling the laces of his orange hoody. Starring *Luke RandomGuy *Tom Price *Nathan *Owen *Michael Price *Edd Price *Charlie Price *Bob Price *Natalie Price *Nicholas Kimble *Cedric *Justin *Owen's Mom *Kyle RandomGuy *Paul RandomGuy *William Price *Ernie Smith *Warren *Angelina *Gareth Deaths *Gregory the Owl (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Arthur the Dog. *First appearance of Pincers the Raccoon. *First appearance of Paul RandomGuy. *First appearance of Owen's Mom. *First appearance of Ernie Smith. *First appearance of Warren. *First appearance of Angelina. *First appearance of Gareth. **First appearance of Duncan. (Sighted) *First appearance of Eiji. *First appearance of James. *First mention of Gregory the Owl. *In Chapter 2, Michael mistakes Pincers for a rat, this was fixed later.